


Deafening

by ishichan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/pseuds/ishichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tries to say goodbye at Allison's funeral. Post Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening

The morning of the funeral Lydia doesn’t think she’ll be able to drag herself out of bed. The need for denial is strong and maybe, just maybe if she stays here and keeps her eyes closed it will be as if her best friend hadn’t died.

Hadn’t been killed.

The thought makes her sick to her stomach and she has to sit up after all.

\----

She’s almost late, but nobody takes note. Everybody is too preoccupied with their own grief to pay any attention to her and she is glad for it.

This is Allison’s day. It resonates in her mind, unwelcome. Allison’s day should have been her wedding, her prom even. Not her funeral. Never her funeral.

\----

When it ends she doesn’t leave with the others. It’s only her and Scott that stay, both of them staring at the grave in silence. Not just silence for him, but for her as well.

In the end he is leaving too, but not before voicing his concern about her. He gently takes her hand and squeezes it, trying to comfort her when no comfort is needed or wanted from him. “Will you be alright, Lydia?” He’s trying to look into her eyes, but she’s not ready to look away from her best friend’s final resting place yet.

“I’m not fine”, she says, but forces a smile for just a second. “But I might be. I just…I need to be alone for a bit. Here.”  
She knows she sounds strange, but she counts on Scott to respect her boundaries and leave her alone. She is right to.

\----

She spends hours there, staring, but not really staring. She is there to listen after all.

“I’m supposed to say goodbye.”

Just a word or a syllable would be enough. She can hear the dead, so much she is certain of, so she should be able to hear Allison. Somehow, in some way it should be possible. She just has to listen closer.

There are always just the whispers, a mess of voices teasing her with something she doesn’t understand. It’s frustrating but she cannot let it go now. She keeps listening, listening for Allison’s voice among them. Just a short word, anything. It doesn’t even have to be Lydia or Hello. Just the sound of her voice reassuring Lydia that Allison is still there.

It doesn’t come after an hour and not after two or three or four either. But she stays and stands vigil until it gets darker and colder and her mother comes for her. She is worried and wants to make her feel better and Lydia can’t come up with any convincing argument for staying. Not for her mother and not even for herself.

\----

When she lies in bed that night she stares at the ceiling for a long time. “Good night”, she says into the darkness, loud and clear, before closing her eyes.

Only silence follows.


End file.
